pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Re: Admin Go for it! Just don't expect many supports after a while. Nobody would really check it except me and maybe Slaying if I told him about it. 06:38, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sandbox Sorry, I was about to do it! Is it OK now? P. S. Since you're about to check it, do you think I have improved enough my articles? Me (Talk to me • ) 11:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you for your good words! Also, I won't create Kalos Route 4 until it is confirmed. Me (Talk to me • ) 11:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) XY episodes in construction Energy X, I leave the episodes XY001, XY002, XY003, XY004 and XY005 in construction. what do you mean the names? and is it okay if i post the pictures of the X and Y Pokemon on the category page?Kaf2cute (talk) 10:10, October 7, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute Oh okay i got you sorry. and how about this pic of Klefki as an example http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/262970-klefki.jpg Kaf2cute (talk) 10:24, October 7, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute actually its not a fanfic its even on pokemon.com http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/whats_new/fairy_type/ Kaf2cute (talk) 11:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute An Affiliate question A user from this wiki wanted to know if we would affiliate with them. Ultimate Pokémon Fanon :Good point, lets see what Jade (Rainbow) has to say about it, and if her thoughts are different we'll end up discussing it, and if not then we'll tell them that we won't affiliate with them as we already are affiliated to a fanon. New theme I am as of now modifying a theme that I have to work for this wiki. Here is a link, I would like your thoughts. Kefalonitis keeps deleting these pics I post of the generation Vi Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute Sandbox Do explain the whole commentators part of the festival of Kanto thing, It seems really interesting. Also, I would like to be able to code up something nice looking for the battles thing? Would a template that can be filled out each time work? :Nope! That seems pretty good to me! I'll add up some script and get it looking pretty. c: Template Here it is I can explain it if need be, but please hop onto chat if you would like for me to explain it. :What exactly do you mean by, how should it look on the front page? because it may be a good idea to add another tabber to the front page and make that look like the front page already does, fancy smancy like? Another look for it would have to be this Second Look. Re about chat Yeah I definitely think we could switch off the roles, I'd be glad to take up role sometime, but I probably wont be able to do it for about a month, I have to get back onto good terms with my parents before I can do anything like that. >.< Template FOB Template, please fill it out. following: I'll take and place the template onto the main page after you get it filled out, please just leave me a message that has all of those parimeters filled out. c: Sorry about the stub thing Yeah, sorry about the stub. I thought he was an upcoming character or something, and we had no info on him. XD I'm Weird And I'm Proud Of It! :p 21:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) LEAK! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jzrJr7mvp8 Moltres(and the other legendary birds)will be roaming pokemon at some point of Pokemon X and Y! Oh, Well, sorry, but can the Aegislash pic stay? I kinda like it. Valerie Hey Slay. We need a color scheme for Valerie's GymLeaderBox as it is white. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:43, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I can do that if you are busy or not here yet. 17:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok done, I used the colors given at Template:Type to decide what to use. How does that look? 17:12, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Awesome. Thanks. ::Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:04, October 14, 2013 (UTC) I apologize I saw that you figured out mistakes from my edits.I accept it as mistake and apologize.Actually I thought that eymology and biology section could be merged,so I wrote etymology.I will correct all of them.Again Sorry for wrong edit--Monfernape (talk) 07:36, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Re: Manual of Style Hi! I think I accidently wrote my message to the wrong person. Anyway, I just read your messages and I am so sorry that I did what I just did. I did read the policy, however, I must have missed the note about meters. Again, this is all my fault, I was just trying to help and I was so caught up in filling in new information that I didn't notice your messages. I will of course change it back to centimeter on all the pages I've changed so far. Yet again, I'm terribly sorry for any potential damage I've caused. I just assumed (being European) that it would make more sense and would be more readable in CM. I hope I haven't "overstayed my welcome", I really liked doing this but I should have read the policy more thouroughly. Apologizes, Frida.19:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC)Wolfmoose (talk) Template I can get to that tomorrow. Template again Template:FOBWinners Here yah are, pretty self explanatory right? Battle KK lemme go set it up and I'll give you a link for you to comment. c: Here is the comment that you need to edit. Template:Commenter1comments Badges We need to talk about the badges, also do you have skype? :If the problem is that this wiki needs images for the badges I could always make some based off of the design in game? I'm a graphic artist. 15:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Serena (anime) Could u please stop messing with the stuff about Serena being Ash's love interest please. I like it the it was! :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes. 02:49, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Vandal Did you know? Hey on the main page's Did you know? thing one of them says that Swampert is unable to learn Hydro Pump or at least it tries to say it, it is weirdly worded and I think the word "unable" was meant to be put in the sentence there. 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :lol you're not an admin yet? Hmmm sorry then. 14:40, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Now you can fix it. :P 19:43, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Awesome, thanks! 20:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Image categories fyi I normalized the Legendary, Starter, and Berry navigational templates, they looked all random and out of place before. Now they all share the same look and can be collapsed. Change if you want, I wasn't sure about the colors. 17:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :If you know of any other navigational templates that are still used let me know so I can normalize them too. 18:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I can understand splitting up the berries by gen, but I think the starter and legendary nav templates would be too small if you split those up by gen. Wouldn't they? 18:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, you want a nav template for all the pokemon of each gen? I can do that. :::Should it be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates? 18:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Why the change to purple in the header of the Legendary nav box? I made all the navboxes white to normalize them, should I make the header for berries and starters purple too? 18:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::EDIT: Now the berries is green. 18:22, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Why not all of it white for normality and cleanliness? =b 18:34, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Plus... it matches the logo this way. 19:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't think the number is really needed? 19:38, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Job Just like categorizing any other kind of article so yeah? 21:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Hmm, categorizing 33,000 images would be quite the endeavor... maybe when I finish making these Pokémon nav boxes for each gen. 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I would still have to sort through the 33,000 to find the anime ones, right? 22:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Besides I still have this to figure out how to make work as well as cleaning up the dex numbers for all the Pokémon too. 13:36, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Have I asked you about this yet? Jade wants the entire thing to be encased in that outer box but I can't get it to work, I tried coding it in the td style and I think it worked then but I couldn't get it to be clean... 15:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Bloop. 02:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: XY Pokémon images Yeah the first 8 are fan art pics. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :The Goomy one is too. The Aurorus one is legit artwork. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:45, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that, and thanks. Exactly. Plus, we should wait for Mr. Sugimori's official art, unlike the guys who came up with the Kalos guide, though we did get pics of the Gym Leaders and E4. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:48, October 25, 2013 (UTC) fyi I cleaned up the genIpokedex template, noticed there was a weird double thing going on and wanted to fix that up. Before After Just being sure it is ok with you. 17:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :But the pokedex entry is different in Red and Yellow, I only combined Red and Blue because they are the only games that the pokedex entry is the same. 18:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait... where is it in my sandbox? 18:18, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh so you want to split up their entries by gen? :::Not sure why you took out all of the other games though? That template is currently in use in articles already. 18:38, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh nvm you reverted it. 18:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, that would be very crowded for certain gens that had like five or more games though? 19:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Even the entire page's width would be too crowded for five games imo... ::::::Also, you must have missed my question about the genInav, you said you had some changes you would like to see in it? :::::::But the width is the issue not the length... /: :::::::Ohhhhhhh ''that'' navigation. Yes that could be a better way to do it, sure. Also for that do you know the names of the main characters in the current season? :::::::I thought you were talking about THIS navigation template lol, that was why I was confused. ::::::::Ok then, updated both the series and characters :::::::::But I can't edit that on my own because it is admins only, if you feel it is good then copy the code and paste it here 04:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Image Categorization. Not a problem. Just click on Add Category and add the categories you'd like to add.. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :lol I'm oldschool apparently, I type out Category:Name in the article to categorize things. 18:09, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Navigation bar I was just going by what Jade wanted, I've been considering removing the extra dots on the side and just doing a hard return for those places. What are you thoughts on changes? 18:06, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Serena drama Hi I am new user here and I was just wondering what this whole Serena (anime) drama is about bc I've seen it on the wiki activity. (User:CinnamonPoptart) Not the Fan-fic It not a fan-fic Energy, this is Pokemon X and Y official model. Samueljoo (talk) 00:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) At it again Someone is continuing something you warned them not to do. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:55, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Skype If you have a skype account, or are willing to download Skype and make one, please let me know. I would like to create a group with the administrators so that we can easily discuss things because I have a lot to discuss. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Just going to revisit this subject to see where you stand. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::The reason I was thinking we should all get skype was so that we could have discussions as the four of us and be able to work on talking about changes and have history of the conversations about the changes. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 21:32, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Quotes. I would really appreciate it if you left the quotes from IL016 onward alone. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) All I ask is that you leave them alone cause some of them are funny, especially OI028. It was like... That's it! We'll make english script articles for... every... pokemon... episode... to... OI028 had a lot of work and funny quotes. Please be lenient. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:38, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Well we could make English episode script articles and save the quotes, but it might take forever. Plus, for IL028, it's like I put the first half of the script. Maybe if you write an episode plot for IL028 like at Bulbapedia,we might be able to save some face. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:59, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I got so far: * Quincy: "Ah company. You're here just in time for the rush hour." Ash, Misty and Tracey: "Huh?" Quincy: "If my observations are correct, we're about to see one of the most astounding scenes ya ever seen on the seas. Now we'll see what we shall sea." * "If my calculations are correct, I know exactly where the Magikarp are headed. But with heads like that, I suppose they don't have much of a choice. Oh well, here I go." ~Quincy T. Quackenpoker. * "Oh, just what I've been looking for: Non-union labor. Come on, there's no time to organize now. One for you, one for you, one for you and one for chu." ~ Quincy T. Quackenpoker * Misty: "Excuse me but who exactly are you?" Quincy: "Why the last time I looked I was Quincy T. Quackenpoker." Tracey: "Quackenpoker." Misty: "Quackenpoker. That's kind of an unusual name isn't it." Quincy: "Everybody in my family was named Quackenpoker, at least on my mother's side." * Quincy: "I'm a Pokémon watcher and I've dedicated my life to the study of Magikarp." Tracey: "I knew I recognize your name. If a famous Pokémon watcher like Dr. Quackenpoker thinks Magikarp are worth a lifetime of study..." Tracey gets out his sketchbook. Tracey: "There must be something I can learn from them too." A Magikarp splashes Tracey in the face. Quincy: "The first thing you learn from watching Magikarp is always use a waterproof pen." Tracey: "Thanks, doctor." Quincy: "Come on, you can't lie there like a lax all day, we've got observations to make." * Misty: "Would somebody please tell me whats so great about watching Magikarp?" Ash: "I don't get it either." Pikachu: "Pika." Misty: "They're boring. If you've seen one Magikarp, you've seen them all if you ask me." * Tracey: "I see, it's a machine that records the number of Magikarp as they pass by." Quincy: "It does much more than that: It measures and analyzes 32 factors, including fin length, bone structure, muscle density, not to mention size-weight ratios and oxygen efficiency quotients." Ash: "Size-weight ratios and oxygen efficiency quotients?" Quincy: "I asked you not to mention those, didn't I?" * Tracey: But I wonder why the Magikarp go away." Quincy: "I'm getting there. The Magikarp are born in the waters around this island, but swim out to sea as they mature. But once a year, no matter where they are, thousands of Magikarp return here to the place of their birth, and I return so I can study them all. Tracey, I'd imagine a young Pokémon watcher like yourself must find all of this pretty interesting." Tracey: "Sure, but how'd you know I was a Pokémon Watcher?" Quincy: "Well, with that sketchbook you carry around with you, and those binoculars, I just put two and two together. Clever, eh?" * "I've hardly ever, seen something that clever." Misty about Dr. Quackenpoker's observation. * Quincy: "Well thank you, but it's only logical that a skilled Pokémon watcher would also be a skilled people watcher. Say, now that the plot has come to a screeching halt, why don't I take a look at your sketchbook." Tracey: "Oh sure, go ahead." Quincy: "Ah, excellent. I see a great future ahead of you young man." Tracey: "Do you, do you really think so?" Quincy: "Well you certainly don't have a future behind you." * "Well if you ask me, there's nothin' magic about a bunch of Magikarp. I say we make Pikachu the catch of the day." ~Meowth * Meowth: "Maybe she's right." James: "Well there's a first time for everything." * Quincy: "My studies indicate that 50% of the Magikarp are still too weak to swim all the way up the waterfall." Tracey: "What happens to the ones that don't make it?" Quincy: "They do what that one there is doing. They keep trying." * "Everything takes time Magikarp. Took me three years to grow this moustache." Quincy T. Quackenpoker. * "You'll be the ones in trouble if I'm too late to see the Magikarp evolve." Quincy T. Quackenpoker *"You should mind your P's and Q's and Pikachu." Meowth Most of this is funny stuff. What do you think we should keep. Got rid of some of them. Also I hope you return that whole "Serena is the second trainer to have a Fire type starter Pokémon" trivia. Also, started a new project: Kalos Gyms. Already finished Santalune Gym. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Plus, would quote groups where there is more then one quote of dialogue count as one Quote? Finished Cyllage city gym in game. Will work on article soon. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Manual of Style Its coming along, I hope for the Pokémon and Episode layouts will be up soon but if not then they are top of my list. 23:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Template Yes only minor characters otherwise it would be way too long and it is obvious that main characters (like Ash) would appear in every or most episodes so the template would be pointless on those pages. 23:03, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yep thats fine. I will add in Manga and Game character sections into it but don't expect them up yet although the Game character layouts are quite important right now what with XY. 23:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Message from Dragonspore18 Oh, I'm sorry. Can you delete the page I just made plaese? I didn't realize you already made one. Spammer Can you please ban User:WrinkleyDog? He's a spammer that needs to be stopped. I'll take whatever punishment for calling him what I did, just stop him, please. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 04:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Fight Well I was thinking of either doing Gengar VS Alakazam or Electabuzz VS Magmar. What do you think? With those categories we can just delete them as they have only one page in them. We can just put the information onto triva sections instead of having a category for it. 07:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Great (and Alakazam has a disadvantage too, it is weak against Ghost attacks)! 11:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) that was not false information it was true and you know it Karp,KArp #Karp, #True, #EndBullying, # KarpKaarpKaaarpKarpman (talk) 15:40, October 28, 2013 (UTC)I Hate You RE: Templates Could you link me to the templates you changed? ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 19:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Cyllage Gym. Moved stuff to Archive 4. Anyway, the Cyllage Gym article is done, and Mistakes does sound more pro and less bulba copy. Make it so! I also kinda liked the pic where Giselle was sitting and it was sunset. Looked cool. Trying to find the template I found the type color scheme. Needed to know a good color scheme for the Grant type thing. Korrina, Ramos, Valerie and Olympia have no matches but Clemont and Wulfric do. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) True, however, this is X and Y we are talking about. No trainer sprites, no gym leader, e4 or champ headshots, just full body art. Art which Sugimori has not made to the public say for a few pics. But what can be done about it? And by color scheme I mean this: The part that says Style="background:#****** We need a background scheme for Fighting, Grass, Fairy and Psychic.